DarkAngel
by SailorDyingFury
Summary: Hotaru makes a desprate wish crossover with X-Men Evolution hey peeps chap 3 is up finally
1. Silent Wishes

Dark Angel  
Dis:I HATE THESE!!! any way Im SDG call me Kajin any way I dont own SM or X-Men I do how ever oh never mind...  
  
Hotaru wepped as she rememberd what had happend screams of the other scouts ringed in her ears as Chaos killed them."I wish I could be taken some were else were there are others who wont leave me...."A bright light ingulfed her than she was gone.She woke up in a ally she felt something on her back she looked behind her two midnight black angel wings hung behind her she smiled and looked up a cresent moon shone.She spread out her wings and flew with very uncomman grace she looked down and whisperd."Maybe friends are waiting...."  
(4 hours later)  
A paper blew in her face she read it.((Mutants are among us save our children!!))*Mutants ehh haha finally hey wheres that red light coming from???*She flew down and saw a man with brown hair and visors shoot at a frisbee it exploded a man with a gruff look  
looked her way whisperd too the brown hair man he nodded she dove in the bushes they walked over too were she was the guy with brown hair picked up a black feather."Come on out we wont hurt you.."Hotaru timidly waked out and fainted she did not eating for 4 days Logan caught her and took her inside Scott followed.Hotaru woke up on a hard bed.  
"Ouch thats gonna leave a mark..."She looked up her eyes went huge as saucers infront of her was a a big guy coverd in blue fur."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THERES A YOUMA!!!! SATURN COSMOS POWER!!!"Silence over came the room the Prof and Logan and Scott enterd at the exact time her black wing,s coverd infront of her body her eyes went blank the 4 men stared in awe when the wings opend her fuku was pitch black her bow violet and her glaive more deadly."What,s a youma miss??"Saturn stared then slapped her fore head."ahhhh man please do tell me your kidding..."Hank nodded that he was not."Stupid stupid stupid well then you must be a mutant..."Hank nodded still staring."Yes miss we all are and you are I prosume..."Said the prof looking at her wings."No Im not my name is Hotaru Tomoe and you see Im from another dimension were I am known as Sailor Saturn me and my friends were fighting a powerful evil named Chaos he killed them finally our princess Serena told me to run so I did and I made a wish I could go some were else so Im here."She had to sit down and catch her breath then she started to glow and her clothes returned to normal a black tank top a black skirt and combat boots but the wings remained her eyes showed misery and lonlieness."Where am I sir??"She asked timidly."Please call me Professer Xavier and your in Winchester New York at the Xavier instatute miss Hotaru."She blushed at the formality than a terrible pain cut through her side last thing she recalled was falling back and being caught then it went black.  
*DREAM SEQUANCE*  
She looked up every one she loved were floating there Amarah,Michelle and Trista,Lita,Mina,Raye and finally Neo Queen Serenity,Darian and Rini  
"Mama Papa Puu are you really alive??"Amarah shook her head sadly."No Fire Fly we are not we are here to warn you Chaos is coming he needs only your star seed to destroy earth you must trust these people you have a new power to control darkness and all of our power we must go now good bye Fire Fly..."They dissapeared Hotaru reached out her hand but caught only air.  
*END*  
Hotaru woke up in a bed she looked around and her eyes saddend a tear went down her face then a knock came at the door she looked up."Come in..."A girl with brown hair with white bangs green tank top black skirt and a warm smile came in."Hi you must be Hotaru Im Rogue the Professer wants me to show you around and meet every one then he needs to talk to you."Hotaru nodded stood up and folded her wings and followed Rogue she saw every thing and in the living room every one was ready to meet her."This is Scott Summers he can shoot lasers out of his eyes and his little bro Alex Masters he can shoot red beams out of his hands."They said hello."This is Kitty Pride she can phase through walls and cause electricity problems and this is Jean grey she can read thought and levitate things."They said hi."Here is Kurt Wagner he is wearing a thing called a image inducer he actully a blue furry pointy eared gotta tail imp and he can teleport places and this is Evan Daniels he can shoot spikes out of his body and he can create a bone blade."After the hi Kurt turned the inducer off Hotaru was fasinated."Finally the teachers this Ororo Munroe she is a weather witch and this is Hank Mcoy he is called Beast you will see why during training and finally Logan just Logan his power is to regenerate and he,s got metal claws oh and me I can take peoples memories and mutants powers."Hotaru nodded and she was usherd by Ororo into the Profs office. 


	2. A Talk

Dis:PLEASE DONT SUE ME!!!!(starts the water works David my cousin comes in)  
D:Ladies and Gentlemen SDG does not own SM or X-Men so do not sue her oh and beware of the.....SPORKS!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________  
"Hotaru sit down please we need to talk."She sat down the professer looked her in the eyes and probed her mind he saw every thing from when she was posessed to the dream she had."Hotaru I am a telepath I can read thoughts I know should not have but I saw your dream I know how you lost your friends and I know when you were posessed by Mistress 9."Hotaru did not looked shocked but her eyes were blank."So you know now that I have seen more then any one should have seen such a creature and did you know when I posessed so was my father the scouts killed what posessed him but he died in the process.."He could see sadness in her eyes as she looked out the window but then her eyes turned cold as a glacier she turned too him and said in a Heero montone voice."I had no friends they thought I was a freak cause I could heal until I met the scouts and until I met Rini.."At the mention of her best friend she could feel verging tears she got up went to the door and without turning she said to him."Maybe I will join the X-Men maybe."Then the tears came so did the sobbing she ran out the door went in her room and slammed the door then locked it she leaned against the door and cried heart wrenching tears only the Prof Logan and Hank were home they all heard her the prof sent to them not to disturb her they relunctently agreed.Hotaru fell into a deep slumber.  
___________________________________________________  
SDF:I forgot about the dis sorry!(drags Relena in by her hair)Relena say it or its the Barny room for you..  
  
Relena:She does not own Sailor Moon or X-Men please do not sue.  
  
SDF:Thanks bye for now 


	3. A rude wake up call

Dis:I dont own SM or X-Men so dont sue or I will cry more HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Gundum crew:(sweat drop and fall over anime style)_______________________________________________________________________________________  
A rude wake up call  
  
Hotaru woke up too the sound of banging then she realized she had fell asleep against the door she stood up and opend it to see Logan."Hello Mr.Logan sorry about not waking up I heard some one call me about 1 hour ago..."He chuckled then he got a sly grin on his face."I need help waking up Kurt and porcipine I gotta plan but I need some help Kitty is in on the plan too heres what you do......"As they walked down the hall they met Kitty who was carrying a boom box and the cd Nickel Back she was grinning a devilesh smirk."Hotaru while I check too see if there awake put Nickel Back in the song you remind me ok GREAT!!"She phased through the wall came back with a thumbs up."Great kid now when Kitty and you go in there take the remote to the radio turn it up all the way then take this video recorder tape it then run like a cheetah!"She nodded as she and Kitty phased through the room."Ready Hotaru 1....2....3!!!!"Kitty set up the radio Hotaru turned it on full blast as Kitty ran out of the room and stood behind Logan laughing her head off when they heard Hotaru scream.They watched her run out of the room a mad Kurt and Evan behind her both in boxers.Logan and Kitty stared at the chase in SD form then they started to crack up.The Professer who saw the whole thing was smiling at the scene things were gonna be intresting at the mansion.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
You like??? 


	4. Whisper,s

Whisper,s   
SDF:Hey peeps meet my new co star Wufei  
  
Wufei:Shut up ONNA!!  
  
SDF:(rolls eyes)Ya ok any way Im adding a DBZ character who is going to be Hotaru,s brother that person is Gohan!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own SM X-Men or DBZ  
_______________________________________________  
Hotaru smiled as Kurt glared at her then they both started to crack up."You looked so funny in your BOXERS!"Kurt pouted."Ya well at least they weren,t Bahrney like Ev,s!"He said in defense still pouting."Haha that was so funny!!"They started to crack up again.They were still laughing when the prof and Logan came in their laughing puzzling the two men."What,s so funny elf??"Asked Logan."Nutting much exept that there is about to be a new rumor going about."The two men sighed at the numb one rumor starter Kurt Wagner."The rumor is Ev were,s Bahrney boxers HAHAHA!!"Before they could stop him a PUFF sound was heard.Hotaru looked at her watch."Im turning in see yaz later ese,s!"She smiled as she walked out Logan looked really confused The Prof was trying not to laugh at the man,s cluelesness.(Remind me to do that more often and to thank Angelo night Prof!)She sent still smiling  
She opend her door and went to sleep.   
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
Somewere on the planet Saturn 5 yr old Hotaru was chasing a 5 yr old boy with spikey hair and black eyes."Wait up Go-Chan Oni-Chan!!"Hotaru yelled to the boy who stopped.Her breathing turned shallow her heart slowed as she collapsed.The boy Gohan rushed to her"Taru-Chan Taru-Chan!!"His eyes filled with tears."Mama Papa come QUICK please help FireFly!!"  
*END*  
Hotaru woke up screaming as Logan and Ororo rushed in with Kitty hot tears ran down Hotaru,s cheek.Logan went and compfortid the girl."Gohan...."Were the last words that escaped her lip,s as she fell limp.  
______________________________________________  
*In the DBZ world*  
14 Yr old Gohan sighed as he had that same dream once again who was Hotaru and why did she call him Oni-Chan."Im gonna find out very soon I can tell..."He shot off towards Kami,s Lookout his eyes determained.  
_______________________________________________  
SDF:(About to cry)  
Duo:(Get,s the other,s ear plug,s)  
SDF:WWWWWAAAAA!!!!  
Heero:SHUT UP OR OMAE WO KOROSU!!  
SDF:(whimpers)  
Wufei:Say it Kajji-Chan NOW!  
SDF:I dont own nuttin exept the story 


	5. Bobby,s Bad Joke

Bobby,s Bad Joke  
SDF:Well Im back sorry it took so long you also know me as Wolvie,sDarlin and Growlithe243  
  
Duo:This one is gonna be great let,s just say Logan want,s revenge!!  
_______________________________________________  
Hotaru sat up groggly her vision started to clear up.She saw Kitty sleeping on a chair she was still in her room she slipped out of the bed so not to disturb Kitty.She walked down the hall peaceful silence every were that was broken by."YOUR DEAD POPSICLE!!!"She heard.She watched as Bobby ran down the hall being chased by Logan who was furious.She knew Logan would KILL him so she shot a dark energey blast in Logans path that stopped him."You got lucky POPSICLE!"He turned to Hotaru his eyes threatening yet there was a sadness.He walked away as he did she saw peices of gold in tiny ice shard,s.((Oh my god that was Nariko,s PICTURE!!))She thought she rememberd Kitty telling her of Nariko.  
*FLASH BACK*  
"Hey Kitty did Mr.Logan ever love someone???"Hotaru asked the burnette girl."Ya her name was Nariko he loved her so much but the feds learned about Mr.Logan they had her killed for harboring a mutant-"She paused then continued."That locket around his neck hold,s her picture....."She shook her head and kept her eyes from meeting Hotaru,s."When you collapsed I heared him make a promise he would alway,s protect you I remember Scott telling me Nariko had a daughter that dissapeared she looked just like you...."  
*END*  
Hotaru started to cry."Oh Bobby how could you...."She went down into the rec room wich was empty.She went over to the couch and pulled out a puzzle she hid under the couch it was a picture of a black rose with a pedal falling off of it.Hank and the Professer came in as Hotaru was doing the puzzle and started singing a song.  
  
"FireFly fly away so you may shine another day....."  
"Run away from the pain that war may gain...."  
The two men just watched as she kept on singing.  
"Mr.Raven sing your song the silence has been to long...."  
"Sovern keep your mind at bay so the Firefly can fly away..."  
"FireFly fly away so you may shine another day....."  
She looked up as she heard clapping uknown was the Professer had called a meeting every one was there.She blushed and looked down at her feet.She then looked up sharpley at Bobby walked up to him and slapped him hard and walked away tears crawling out.  
_____________________________________  
SDF:Chap5 is done finally I did make up that song so dont steal or I sue 


End file.
